


Lust and power

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cussing, Force knotting, Force mating bonds, I will add more tags as story continues, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: Liam is an Alpha that has already chosen a mate however, Shay isn't agreeing to comply to Liam yet.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at Summaries anyway if y'all want me to continue that comment so I know 😂 I will update tags when the story gets more chapters if it does. And also if y'all want me to continue do y'all want the alphas knot i wasn't sure if i wanted to add that 😂.

Liam looked at Shay as he steered the Morgan 'God, he's beautiful. I can smell his Omega scents in the wind. I want to rip his clothes off and mate him. I wonder if he-' Liam stopped thinking when he noticed Shay looking at him "Can i help you?" 

Shay just laughed "No I don't think so, why were you starring at me like that? Not that i mind because i don't but still." 

Liam just walked behind shay as he wrapped his arms around him breathing in his scent "Well how about you take me up on my offer? Let me get you pregnant, let me be your alpha if not me who?" 

Shay stiffened as he continued steering his ship "Liam, i told you i wasn't ready. I don't want to get pregnant and i don't want an Alpha. Just because I'm an Omega dosen't mean I have to be horny over an Alphas dick. I'm just as much of a man as you are Liam." He made Liam let go by pushing him away. 

Liam just sighed as he stood beside him "Ill take you by force if i have to. Don't test me."

Shay trusted that Liam wouldn't hurt him but he felt fear of that idea "You wouldn't do that would you?" 

Liam locked eyes with Shay, he felt bad immediately about getting that close "I'm so sorry Shay, I'm getting really bad with you. Its just i can smell you and my main thought is bed you. But I never would by force because i love you and i don't want to hurt you. I'm going to go in the captain's cabin for awhile, I just have to get away from you for awhile. Ill be back" 

he walked inside the cabin as thoughts of Shay took over his mind 'Okay Liam, the pros and cons to fucking him without his consent. The pros are he will be my Omega, we will have a son hopefully, we will be bonded for life. The cons to it he will be cross with me maybe i think he will forgive me after it. Wait what the hell am i thinking that's wrong.' 

Shay docked the ship at Davenport, he knocked on the door "Hey Liam, we've arrived. I don't want to leave you in here all alone. That dosen't seem like a good friend so come on." 

Liam opened the door as he got off the ship with Shay "So about my offer?" 

Shay just looked down "Liam when does your rut end? I miss the old you who didn't talk about bedding me every five minutes." 

Liam just laughed "I'm not sure when it ends, aww you missed the old me? I didn't know you liked me that much." 

Shay just smirked "Not enough to let you fuck." 

Liam fell to his knees as he pretended to be wounded "Ow that cuts me deep. Those words really messed me up. How can you do me like that? I thought we were friends." 

Shay just laughed "Liam get up, come on Achillies is waiting for us." 

Achillies looked at Shay and Liam with disapproval "You two arrived late. I found a Precursor site, Shay i need you to retrieve it due to your knowledge of the land. Liam go with him to ensure his safety, i think that task will be easy for you. Now go before the Templars find it." 

Liam picked Shay up over his shoulder as he began walking to the ship "Well Shay it seems its us together again. We get a man of war ship isn't that cool?" 

Shay just looked down at Liam "My Morgan is good though, she can take one of these down easily. Liam if we have a daughter can we name her Morgan? Per say we did one day." 

Liam put Shay down as he gripped onto Shay's arms "I can mate you? Really? Let's do it now come on. Actually after the mission perhaps that would be best." 

Shay shook his head "Liam no, i was saying if i agreed in the future. I don't want to right now." 

Liam was getting annoyed, he grabbed Shay by his wrist and threw him on the ship. He looked at Shay on the ground when realisation kicked in, he helped him up immediately "I'm sorry i threw you on the floor of the deck. I won't do it again." 

Shay nodded in understanding as he walked to the wheel to start the journey. Upon reaching the destination Shay went in alone, he opened the hidden passage in the church once he found the artifact he went to grab it but it turned to dust in his hands as the ground began shaking with a massive earthquake. He ran through the town and houses, he than jumped in the water and swam back to his ship. 

Liam pulled him up from the water and began helping him up as he placed his coat around him "Shay what happened? Are you okay? Fucking say something." 

Shay looked at Liam with tears in his eyes "I did that, i made that earthquake happen. I killed hundreds of innocent lives. Im a monster Liam, don't you see? Look what Achillies sent me out to. He had me kill all of them and bring the city to the ground." 

Liam pulled Shay into his arms "I ain't your fault Shay." 

Shay pushed Liam so hard that he fell back, Shay than ran into the captain's cabin and locked the door behind him. 

Liam knocked on the door repeatedly until he gave up an hour later "Shay, I'll take us home now. Just take it easy in there okay?" Liam didn't like the lack of response from Shay but he couldn't do anything about it. He steered the ship until it was pitch black, the waves rocked the boat gently within the night. 'Why does shay have to be so fucking difficult, i want to bite into his neck and claim him, i want to fill him with my cum. That's it i will.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape basically and for knotting and mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this but anyway I hope y'all enjoy😂. Rape in this chapter and strong language.

Liam walked downstairs and began pick locking the door, he walked inside and locked it again. He smirked to himself upon seeing Shay asleep, he whispered softly as he moved Shay's hair out of his face "Don't you worry, you have a good Alpha. Ill fill you up so much it'll hurt. You'll be bonded to me after this." He grabbed Shay's wrist and tied them to the bed post so he couldn't move. 

Shay groaned as he opened his eyes "what the hell? Wait a minute HOW THE FUCK DID I GET TIED UP. WHO EVER YOU ARE I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I FREE MYSELF. LET ME GO." 

Liam covered Shay's mouth as he began kissing his neck "Did you miss me? I hope you don't mind being tied up for awhile. It was easy laying you on your stomach and than tying your wrist. Y'know you can be a very heavy sleeper. So guess what I'm going to do?" 

Shay froze in place upon hearing his childhood friends voice "liam? Why are you doing this? You better not be doing what I think your doing. I don't want to be mated or have kids so fuck off. Let me go Liam please." He tried kicking but Liam got in between his legs. 

Liam smirked "Shay, I've wanted you for so long. You really think im going to stop? No, your out of your mind if you think i will. I'm not stopping until your filled with my cum. Don't you Omegas have self lubricate because i just want to start fucking you til you can't walk. Years of lust and desire." He cut Shay's clothes off than he began leaving a trail of hickeys down his body. 

Shay tried untying his wrist but it failed so he tried pulling but that failed to, he could feel tears forming in his eyes "liam please you said you wouldn't hurt me ever so just please don't do this. You can stop right now, you don't have to go any further than this." 

Liam pulled Shay's hair as he began whispering in his ear "listen to me, you better listen good. I'm your Alpha, you obey me. So what I'm telling you to do right now is be a good boy and let me have your body. You take the role of the submissive one, so you must obey. Don't even cry because its your fault that my lust has grown so much. Years I held back but not anymore." He bit down on Shay's bonding gland as he shoved all eight inches into Shay's body. 

Shay could feel tears falling down his face, he could feel the pain of being stretched out. He felt full and it hurt, he felt like he was being burned from the inside. He tried to muffle the sounds of his sobs so Liam wouldn't get angry with him. He began trying to distract himself with thinking 'Why am i worried about upsetting him. Are we bonded for life now?-' he stopped thinking when pain shot up his spine from Liams rapid pace and forceful thrust. 

Liam pounded in and out of shay as he moaned, he licked the blood off of Shay's bonding gland "There love, see now we are bonded for life. Your so tight, you feel amazing." 

Shay whimpered as Liam kept going harder and faster with each thrust "l..liam, it hurts..I want to stop." Shay hated the way one part of him wanted to please Liam while the other part knew it was wrong, he felt conflicted with himself. 

Liam growled as a warning to shay "Don't you even start with me. Your body is mine to do with as I please, I'm going to knot you and get you pregnant. Maybe after your knotted than you'll realise that me and you are together for life. So shut up and stop whining." 

Shay put his head down as he tried to be quiet as Liam fucked him without mercy, eventually he stopped crying when his body began numbing the pain until he felt Liam thrust harder than he usually did and that brought a fresh wave of tears. 

Liam began thrusting harder and deeper into Shay as he felt his knot forming. 

Shay tried kicking Liam the moment he felt Liam's knot at his entrance "LIAM DON'T YOUR DARE. I SAID NO."

Liam growled at Shay as he slammed his knot into Shay, he pushed himself deeper than he had before. 

Shay could feel tears falling down his face again, he cursed at Liam the moment cum started filling up his insides "LIAM, YOU FUCKING JERK. I SAID-" 

Liam was becoming angry "I TOLD YOU TO OBEY, SO FUCKING OBEY. STOP YELLING AT ME AND BEHAVE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NY KNOT IS INSIDE OF YOU AND AT THIS VERY MOMENT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE MY KIDS. STOP CRYING AND GET OVER IT." 

Shay just nodded and began being quiet, he hated this feeling of having to obey most likely from his new need to please Liam. He hated Liam right now but for some reason most likely due to the knot inside of him and that Liam had bonded them, he wanted to please him but he wanted to get away from him. 

Liam licked the bite mark on Shay's neck "Look, I'm sorry okay? For yelling at you. You have every right to yell at me, I just couldn't stand myself and i wanted this. I wanted you so bad. I couldn't stand it, when I'm not locked in place any more i promise ill make it up to you okay?" 

Shay sighed "Fuck you Liam, just untie me okay? My wrist hurt. No need to apologize you've made yourself clear. Considering i didn't have a choice in the matter." 

Liam untied Shay's wrist as he kissed his cheek "Maybe try to get some rest? I Probably will. You usually never listen to me anyway. Ever since we were kids you always stood up to me, always had it your way. That's why i was so attracted to you along with your looks that played a part in it." 

Shay didn't say anything instead he just hugged his pillow "Its wet because of you." 

Liam looked at the pillow "Your serious? Its wet because you were crying. Not my fault you couldn't handle it." 

Shay was annoyed "My fault? I didn't ask you to do that. I wouldn't have asked that because i didn't want it." 

Liam held Shay's hands "I love you. I really don't want to keep arguing with you. So let's drop it for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay makes a choice and Liam realizes how much Shay really means to him. (I'm bad at summarising)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy and id love to know what y'all think 😂.

Shay was annoyed at everything by this point "Of course you'd rather not argue but I well I'm not exactly over this. When your not knotted any more you better pull out. I'm not kidding Liam." 

"Shay come on, i said sleep so sleep. Its late I'm tired and your not being pleasant to be around right now. Listen, its me and you for life so we have to work on this together so please go to bed and when daylight comes ill be able to pull out of you or soon because my knot is almost empty." 

Shay spoke under his breath "Yeah emptying in me, you fool ." 

Liam sighed 'Alright, the light of my life what smart remark did you just make? You always do this."

"i didn't say anything Liam, I think your tired and hearing things. You'd better get to bed." 

Liam groaned "I know you said something. What did you say?" 

"nothing at all." 

"But you did, i heard you say something under your breath. I'm serious Shay, i know you said something." 

Shay sighed "Fine, i was saying you were a knot head and a fool ." 

Liam laughed than kissed Shay's head "That is why I love you so much. Your fucking adorable with your remarks." 

Shay sighed "I really don't get any satisfaction tonight do I? You weren't supposed to like what i said. It was supposed to annoy you and make you rethink your life decisions." 

"Rethink spending the rest of my life with you? No way, ill always have a strong desire and love for you. It won't vanish only grow stronger." He began to fall asleep. 

Shay sighed but he fell asleep when Liam started snoring. 

Liam woke up as he rubbed his eyes, he pulled out of Shay since his knot was empty. He kissed Shay's forehead as he shut the door behind and began steering the ship back to the homestead. 

Shay woke up hours later as he looked around his room 'Thanks Liam for leaving me in bed. He's a fool.' He groaned as he felt pain by standing up. He walked with a slight limp up on deck. "Your steering my ship?" 

Liam nodded "Good morning sexy, did you sleep well?" 

"Before or after you bothered me." 

"After?" 

"Well Liam, i suppose bad/good half and half. It was a good sleep and than you ruined it. Anyway i want to steer so move." 

Liam moved to the side so Shay could steer "There you go your highness. Your limping bad today. Id apologise but I don't know." 

"You should apologise. And my limp is your fault so I'm waiting." 

"Okay, I'm sorry for last night but I'm happy that it happened. You have no idea how good it feels to have my scent on you. Your mine officially and its nice." 

Shay sighed "right. Anyway, drop anchor for me. I have something i have to do." 

Liam grabbed his arm "Don't start problems with Achilles okay? Its to early for that." 

"I wouldn't just let me go." 

Liam let go and began porting the ship near the dock. 

Shay began darting to the manor as he stormed in the door "ACHILLES, YOU ASSHOLE. YOUR A MONSTER, YOUR SENDING YOUR MEN TO SLAUGHTER INNOCENCE AND DESTROY CITIES. YOU ARE A MADMAN, YOU CLAIM TO SAVE THE WORLD BUT YOU ARE DESTROYING IT." 

Achillies frowned "YOU KNOW NONE OF WHAT YOU SPEAK-" 

"I KNOW I SAW A WHOLE FUCKING EARTHQUAKE HAPPEN FROM UNDER MY FEET. I KNOW I SAW INNOCENT PEOPLE SCREAMING AND CRYING AS THEIR HOME GOT DESTROYED." 

Liam ran into the manor as hope followed behind him "What is going on?" 

Shay looked down once he saw Liam "I..I wasn't causing problems liam I promise." 

Liam put his arm around Shay as he looked at Achillies "I'm sorry for anything he said. I assure you he won't do it again. Isn't that right love?" 

Shay nodded as he looked at the floor, he hated this feeling of submission. He knew what was right but with Liam being present in the room an instinct to please him came back up. 

Liam held his hand out to Shay "The book. Give it to me." 

Shay sighed "liam, it isn't good if we do this. Think about it if he gets the book it'll be bad." 

"give it to me now Shay." 

Shay sighed as he handed over the book. 

Liam handed it over to Achillies than he picked Shay up and walked out of the mansion "Thank you for handing it over. But I told you to not start trouble and that's what you did. Shay? Are you even listening to me." 

"No, just put me down. Look, I know i didn't do what you wanted but guess what you don't own me. Yes, we are bonded for life. Yes, I'm carrying your child. And yes, I know that sounds like I'd belong to you but its a mutual thing. I can think and feel for myself so fuck off Liam. You fool." 

Liam sighed as he placed Shay down "You literally drive me insane. Its a good thing and I love you but you just have always been this way. I'm not a fool. Hey don't walk away from me. Shay. Where are you going?" 

"Anywhere that's not with you."

Liam went to chase after him but Hope grabbed his shoulder "Let him go Liam, he'll be back. I could smell your scent all over him. He just needs time to cool off. Come now, lets go discuss our next mission." 

Liam sighed "Right, right. Okay. Lets go. Shay is complicated but that's okay. Ill talk with him when he comes back later today." 

Shay groaned as he stared into the fire he created to keep warm ' Liam is a fool. He really thinks that he's on the right side. Who's to say is the right side but I know that this isn't. I know what i have to do. Ill take the manuscript back and hide it. That's the only thing to do no one will know.' He kicked snow on the fire so it would die out than he made his way Achillies room quietly. 

He opened the window and climbed in as he pick locked the cabinet, he put the book in his chest pocket. He turned to see Hope standing in the door way. "hope, it looks really bad but it isn't. I'm just going to go over there and return it back to Achillies." 

She moved out of the door way "Well go on."

Shay jumped out of the window and began darting in the opposite direction. 

Hope screamed and all of the assassins began chasing after him. 

Liam yelled at hope "WHAT THE FUCK. THEY ARE SHOOTING AT HIM. ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS. YOU COULD HAVE LET ME DEAL WITH IT. FUCK IT, I'LL GET TO HIM FIRST." He bolted out of the window and began running past the other assassins as he yelled at them to cease fire. 

They all stopped when Shay stood at the end of a clifftop. 

Shay looked at them all "Don't come any closer or I'll jump. Ill do it." He froze upon seeing Liam 'Oh no, here it comes that bad desire.' 

Liam stepped closer to Shay "Don't do this. Babe, come now. Get away from that edge. Come here." 

Shay glared at him "You only want the book. You don't give a fuck about me." 

"SHAY, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT BOOK. THROW IT FOR ALL I CARE JUST COME HERE PLEASE. I NEED YOU. I WANT OUR KIDS AND TO BE ABLE TO RAISE THEM WITH YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. YOU THINK A BOOK IS BETTER THAN A FUTURE I HAVE WITH YOU AND OUR KIDS? ITS NOT." 

Shay nodded as he threw the manuscript into the ocean and ran into Liam's arms. 

Liam held him close as he kissed his forehead "don't do that again please. I was worried i'd lose you. I love you Shay and your remarks. I love it when you call me a fool." He kissed Shay as tears fell down his face. 

Shay kissed back as he hugged onto Liam. 

Hope walked up to them angrily "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE? LIAM YOU FUCKING IDOT. YOU TOLD HIM TO THROW IT. AND SHAY YOU ARE A DISGRACE. LIAM PUNISH HIM. STOP ACTING LIKE HE DID SOMETHING GOOD. HIT HIM OR SOMETHING." 

Liam starred at her "Hit him? No. I'd rather him throw it than jump. A book is nothing, he is everything. Punish him? He's not a dog, he's a man. Not just any man my husband." 

Hope was getting more angry "WHAT ABOUT THE CREED LIAM?" 

"What about it?" 

Achillies walked up to them angrily "Liam you do need to punish him or i will. Just because you are a mated pair dosen't mean you excuse his behavior." 

Liam sighed "I'd excuse it ethire way. I have in the past and i won't stop." 

Achillies pulled a gun out and pointed at them "Liam one last chance punish him or else i cannot keep a threat to the creed. Or maybe you both are." 

Liam looked at Shay "I'm sorry but i have to do this. It'll be better for us both in the long run and i don't plan on ever doing this again." He slapped Shay hard enough to make him fall on the snow. 

Shay wiped his bloody nose as he looked at Liam with teary eyes. 

Liam could feel his heart hurting from what he had just done, he looked at Hope angrily "Are you happy yet? I punished him so can we all just go on with our day?" 

Achillies nodded "Don't let him act out again or else you'll have to hit him harder next time." 

Liam nodded even though he didn't agree, he picked Shay up as he took off his jacket and wiped Shays blood off with it "I'm so sorry, i never wanted to hit you. I never would have if i had gotten the choice but they had a gun on us and we could have gotten shot." 

Shay sniffled as he wiped his tears "I understand. It was my fault Liam. I don't know if you understand why I did it but i had to. Okay?" 

Liam shook his head "I doudt that. Lets just get us to the captains cabin so i can clean up your face and we can go to bed. Its late." 

Shay looked away from Liam "a..are you angry with me?" 

"I'm a little big angry okay? But I just don't know how to handle how almost losing you felt. It felt really bad and just holding you is helping me get over it. What happened dosen't feel real yet. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard." 

"Im okay, its probably just a bruise." 

Liam walked inside the captains cabin with Shay in his arms as he placed him on the bed. He began cleaning Shay's nose and putting a cloth on Shay's bruised cheech. After he finished they laid down together. 

Shay fell asleep first leaving Liam to his thoughts until he fell asleep with him.


End file.
